


a list ii

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Kudos: 1





	a list ii

\- i haven't even started my bio lab

\- i am running on tylenol and teen angst

\- i want a perfume called smells like teen spirit

\- that one dodie song from the moomins soundtrack absolutely slaps

\- liz is like really pretty goddamn

\- just realized people are about to be pressed over that i was talking about liz allan in spider-man: homecoming because i rewatched that today lmao y'all can chill

\- girls make me want to cry but they're so pretty

\- angelina jolie's maleficent could stab me and i'd thank her

\- i hate that love essay but it's the best grade i got all marking period goddamnit

\- i am still so scared. is this forever?

\- i am self sufficient but i don't think i like it very much

\- summer's over now

\- blood runs hot i want to go home

\- i am made of demons

\- i can't let myself miss them but i don't know how not to

\- i have been watching a lot of slam poetry they never say girlfriend they always say lover what happens if i am the only one in love


End file.
